Año nuevo, vida nueva
by azaak
Summary: Noche de fin de año Harry, Ron y Hermione van de fiesta y un baboso decide que Hermione es el centro de sus atenciones. Harry decide hacerse pasar por su novio y acaba cogiendole el gusto. Reto de LPdF. Oneshort HHr.


_Hola¿que tal? aquí os traigo mi respuesta para el desafió 39 (bis), de LPDF, impuesto por inyia, por lo tanto la idea es suya y los personajes de J.K. Rowling. Yo solo le he dado forma a la historia._

_El desafió era el siguiente: _

_DESAFIO 39_

_Noche de fin de año Harry, Ron y Hermione van de fiesta y un "baboso" decide que Hermione es el centro de sus atenciones._

_Ron, no hace caso de la escena, como mucho le parece graciosa._

_Hermione está desesperada pues, el chico no es lo mejor del mundo (además está un poco bebido y tal...)_

_Harry toma cartas en el asunto y decide: Hacerse pasar por novio de Hermione._

_Podéis empezar el desafió desde antes de la fiesta (La pasan a recoger o hacen los preparativos para ese dia)_

_Harry acaba cogiéndole gusto a eso de ser el novio de Hermione_

_En los lavabos Hermione se encuentra con Ginny y/o Luna y estas le comentan que no tenían ni idea que HHr estaban juntos, o que ya era hora o una conversación así, de "amigas"._

_En la fiesta puede haber una lectora de cartas o de Manos que le dice algo así "como es el primer dia del resto de su vida" o "o que finalmente le ha dado una oportunidad al amor"..._

_Tiene que haber por lo menos una canción lenta al final_

_Hermione puede enseñarle a "bailar"_

_Espero que os guste y dejéis vuestra opinión._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Para lanyera, LowlyMARIANA y HermiOnee14, gracias por vuestras reviews que son mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo. Un besazo.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA**

El fin de año se acercaba peligrosamente y los alumnos del colegio Howarts ya habían hecho las maletas y se encontraban en sus casas.

En la Madriguera se respiraba un ambiente navideño que Harry nunca había experimentado, lo que le hacia estar más distraído que de lo normal.

-¿Verdad Harry?

-¿Eh? Si, si.

-¡No te has enterado de nada de lo que te he dicho!

-Lo siento, estaba distraído.

-Últimamente siempre estas distraído. ¡Hermione dice que no podemos hacer magia en la fiesta! Y yo le he dicho que no pienso dejarme la varita en casa.

-Ron, yo no te he dicho que te dejes la varita, te he dicho que no te pongas a hacer magia en mitad de la fiesta porque estará lleno de muggles.

-Creo que Hermine tiene razón, llévate la varita si quieres, pero no te pongas ha hacer magia a no ser que sea necesario.

-Para que te habré sacado de tus cavilaciones, estaba claro que te ibas a poner de su parte.

Y es que este año a los hermanos Weasley se les había metido en la cabeza ir a una fiesta de fin de año muggle y rogaron a Harry y a Hermione para que les llevaran a una. Estos, después de muchos ruegos aceptaron. Harry se había quedado todas las vacaciones de navidad con los pelirrojos, mientras que Hermione había llegado ayer, ya que mañana era la fiesta.

Al principio solo iban a ir ellos tres y Ginny, pero después se habían apuntado también los gemelos, Neville, que era novio de Ginny en secreto, y Luna, a la que también había invitado la pelirroja para no levantar sospechas y tener a su hermano entretenido. Estos llegarían mañana por la mañana para arreglarse y salir todos juntos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Y como vamos a irnos?

-Pues yo había pensado que en el autobús noctámbulo.

-Vale, pues como ya esta decidido nosotras nos vamos a arreglarnos.

-¿Pero si aún faltan 3 horas?

-¿Y que? Mejor que lleguemos los primeros que los últimos. Hermine¿no vienes?

-Ahora voy Ginny, yo no necesito tanto tiempo para ponerme un vestido.

-Anda Ginny, llévatela y ponla un poco decente para la fiesta.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso Ron?

-Venga Hermine, no le hagas caso y vente con nosotras.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los chicos llevaban esperando 20 minutos al pie de las escaleras, y ya estaban empezando a desesperarse.

-¡Queréis bajar ya!

-¡Ya vamos!

Los chicos iban vestidos todos con camisas de manga larga, pantalones y zapatos negros. La camisa de Neville era de color granate, la de Ron gris claro, la de Harry morada, y los gemelos llevaban los dos la camisa de color naranja chillón.

-Que discretos os habéis puesto.

-Es que si no llamas la atención no se van a fijar en ti.

-Además, hay que ser un poco alegre con los colores.

En ese momento apareció Ginny por la escalera con un vestido verde botella con tirantes anchos, largo hasta las rodillas y escote en "V" y una flor blanca en el pelo, destacando así su pelirroja melena. Sobra decir que a su novio se le caía la baba.

-Oye Ginny¿No te has pasado un poco con el escote?

-A mi me gusta así y no me voy a cambiar. ¡Ahí baja Luna!

Luna llevaba un vestido azul intenso con escote en palabra de honor hasta la rodilla y acabado en picos. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola alta.

-Vaya Luna, te ves muy bien.

-Gracias Ronald.

-Bueno, y aquí está mi obra maestra

En ese momento apareció una sonrojada Hermione luciendo un vestido de color rosa oscuro con tirantes finos, hasta la rodilla y con un poco de vuelo. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño alto, dejando caer algunos mechones aquí y allá. Llevaba unas sandalias rosas de tacón. Estaba realmente preciosa.

-Vaya Ginny, buen trabajo.

-Gracias Ron, pero también es merito de Luna.

-Bueno, Hermione es guapa, también es merito suyo.

-Harry¿estas bien? Mejor vamonos ya.

-Gracias – dijo Hermione poniéndose al lado de Harry – estas muy guapo, me gusta como te sienta ese color – y se adelantó para alcanzar a los demás dejando desconcertado al muchacho.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pensaba que no llegaríamos nunca.

-Si, se ha hecho eterno.

-Bueno nos vemos después – dijeron los gemelos.

-¿A dónde vais? – preguntó curiosa Ginny.

-Pues a investigar un poco, esto esta lleno de muggles.

-Si, y eso es perfecto para nuestro nuevo producto.

-¡No podéis hacer eso¡Es ilegal!

-Tranquila Hermione, solo vamos a observar algunas de sus costumbres.

-Nuestro nuevo producto se llama "Kit del muggle, todo lo necesario para ser como ellos".

-Es para fanáticos de los muggles como nuestro padre.

-Pero para que esté perfecto hay que investigar. ¡Hasta luego! – y sin más se perdieron de vista.

-Bueno ¡vamos a bailar! – propuso Luna

Se encaminaron a la pista de baile, donde estaba sonando una canción muy movida, y se pusieron a bailar, todos menos Harry.

-Harry¿Por qué no bailas?

-Si ya lo sabes Hermione, es un patoso. – se rió el pelirrojo.

-Ron, no te estoy preguntando a ti. Ven Harry, acompáñame a por unas bebidas.

De camino a la barra se encontraron con un grupo de chicos que empezaron a silbarle a Hermione, recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte del moreno. Cuando llegaron a la barra un chico de aquel grupo se acerco a Hermione y comenzó a mirarla de forma bastante morbosa.

-Hola guapa¿Cómo estas? A parte de muy buena.

Hermione hizo como que no iba con ella y se encaminó otra vez donde estaban sus amigos.

El chico no se rindió y la siguió hasta allí.

-Vaya, cuanta chica guapa. Yo soy Scott ¿Qué tal?

-Oye ¿Quién es este? – preguntó Neville.

-Pues no ves que Hermione ha ligado, vamos a dejarla un rato con él para que se conozcan. – se burlo el pelirrojo empujando a los demás para dejar a la castaña con ese tipo.

-Esperarme – dijo la ojimiel yendo con sus amigos, con tan mala suerte que el baboso la cogió antes de que se fuera.

-Déjalos y vamos a bailar un rato – dijo tomándola de la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo. La chica intentaba soltarse desesperadamente, pero el chico era más fuerte que ella y le era imposible.

-Deberíamos volver, la pobre lo está pasando muy mal. – dijo Luna encaminándose hacia ella, pero el pelirrojo la detuvo cogiéndole la mano, a lo que la chica no puso más objeciones.

-Suéltame – gritaba la castaña, pero sus gritos eran ahogados por la música que sonaba, pero entonces notó como el chico comenzaba a besarle el brazo y ascendía hasta el hombro, no pudo evitar un escalofrió e intentó librarse de él con más ímpetu.

Ron se reía como un loco, Neville y Ginny se miraban como decidiendo que hacer, Luna se debatía entre ayudar a la ojimiel o soltarse de la mano del pelirrojo, de la que aún se agarraba y Harry sentía impulsos de matar a ese tipo, sin pensarlo más se encaminó hacia ellos ,sin hacer caso de los gritos del ojiazul.

Al llegar junto a ellos el baboso se encontraba a centímetros de la boca de su amiga, con un empujón logro apartarlo y poner a Hermione detrás de él.

-¿Qué haces? No ves que la chica y yo estábamos pasándolo bien.

-Soy su novio – dijo con autoridad – y no me gusta que otro tío manosee a mi chica.

-A lo mejor ella quiere un hombre, no un niño.

-A ella no le gustan las babosas, así que no creo que seas su tipo. – y sin más cogió a Hermione de la mano y fue junto a sus amigos.

-Muchas gracias Harry – dijo aliviada la castaña dándole un abrazo al ojiverde.

Después de ese incidente Ginny y Neville se perdieron disimuladamente y los otros comenzaron de nuevo a bailar, pero entonces Harry lo vio rondando por alrededor otra vez y agarró a Hermione posesivamente de la cintura, esta lo miro extrañada pero cuando el moreno le señalo al acosador esta se aferro al brazo del chico como si se lo fueran a llevar.

-Hermione¿Por qué no me acompañas al aseo? – propuso Luna.

-Si – contesto distraída sin soltarse aún del brazo de su "novio".

-Yo os acompaño – se ofreció el ojiverde también agarrado a la castaña.

-Harry, si no me sueltas no voy a poder entrar – le dijo la chica dulcemente.

-Lo siento. Te espero aquí fuera.

Al entrar en el servicio se encontraron con Ginny, que levaba perdida con Neville más de una hora.

-Hola chicas¿os estáis divirtiendo?

-No tanto como tu.

-Bueno, eso depende de a quien le preguntes.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Hermione y Harry están muy cariñosos.

-¡Ya era hora! Después de 7 años por fin os habéis decidido.

-¿Pero que decís? Harry es mi amigo y me está ayudando a librarme de ese pesado.

-Si, por eso te acompaña hasta la puerta del baño, para que no te pierdas.

-Es que no quiere que me pase nada – y sin más se encaminó hacia fuera de los aseos, pero al salir no encontró a Harry, así que se dispuso a buscarlo.

-Espera, Hermione – dijo una voz de mujer, y al darse la vuelta vio a una mujer sentada en una mesa con una bola. Era una pitonisa.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Soy vidente, y he visto que esta noche encontrarás el amor verdadero antes de la última campanada.

-Lo siento, pero no creo en las videntes.

-Ya lo se, pero eso cambiará esta noche.

Y al volverse a verla comprobó que había desaparecido, un poco aturdida la ojimiel siguió buscando a Harry, hasta que por fin lo encontró en la barra con Ron.

-¡Por fin os encuentro!

-¡Hermione¿Por qué has venido sola hasta aquí?

-Tranquilo que no me ha pasado nada.

-¿Y Luna? – preguntó de pronto el pelirrojo.

-Está en el aseo. Es que encontramos a Ginny y se quedaron hablando.

-Voy a buscarla – dijo echando a correr en dirección a los baños.

-Perdona, es que Ron se empeñó en venir mientras esperábamos.

-No importa¿y que hacemos ahora?

-¿Quieres bailar?

-Tú no sabes bailar.

-Pero tú puedes enseñarme.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar una canción lenta que los hizo pegarse más el uno al otro.

_Cuéntame al oído, _

_muy despacio y muy bajito, _

_porque tiene tanta luz este día tan sombrío. _

_Cuéntame al oído, _

_si es sincero eso que ha dicho _

_o son frases disfrazadas esperando sólo un guiño. _

_Cuéntame, cuéntame. _

_El cielo acostado detuvo el tiempo en el beso _

_y ese beso a mí en el tiempo _

_El cielo acostado detuvo el tiempo en el beso _

_y ese beso a mí en el tiempo. _

Lentamente se fueron acercando más hasta casi rozar sus narices, sin notarlo habían parado de bailar y solo se miraban en los ojos del otro.

-Siento no haberte esperado antes, podría haberte encontrado otra vez el tipo ese y no se que hubiera hecho.

-No te preocupes tanto, no eres mi novio de verdad.

-¿Y que tengo que hacer para serlo? – susurro a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

La castaña decidió responderle de la única forma que se le ocurrió en ese momento y acortó la distancia apoderándose de sus labios.

_El cielo acostado _

_Detuvo el tiempo en el beso _

_y ese beso a mí en el tiempo _

En ese instante sonó la última campanada y la gente irrumpió en aplausos volviéndolos a la realidad. Poco a poco se separaron.

La castaña recordó lo que le había dicho la vidente y sonrió.

-No hace falta que hagas nada, solo se Harry.

El sonrió y dijo – Te amo

-Yo también te amo. Feliz año.

-Feliz año. – dijo volviendo a probar sus labios en un beso más intenso que el anterior que hizo que a los dos se les parara el tiempo bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos.

_El, el cielo acostado, _

_Nos detuvo en el tiempo _

_Nos detuvo en el tiempo _

_Cuéntame al oído._

_**FIN**_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Bueno un poco más y no llego al plazo, pero es que es mi primer reto y no lo había hecho nunca, espero haberlo hecho bien._

_La canción se llama "**Cuéntame al oído**" y es de **La Oreja de Van Gogh**._

_Espero que os haya gustado, un besazo a todos y nos vemos en el próximo fic._

_FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO 2007 A TODOS._

**Lucy**


End file.
